


We're In The Same Lane | Cutting Up The Same Veins

by Malishara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malishara/pseuds/Malishara
Summary: Just a little drabble. Lance finds a Self-Harm injury on Keith's arm and confronts him about it in the "lounge"? Area? I don't know what to call it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	We're In The Same Lane | Cutting Up The Same Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akivhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akivhi/gifts).



> Akivhi a gift for you! One of the best bros a person could ever ask for. <3
> 
> P.S. I know the formatting is absolutely atrocious, but I hope this was semi-enjoyable?

Lance had questioned the Keith on a new injury in his forearm. "It's nothing," pushing passed the blue paladin who was encroaching on his personal space. Just as the double doors hissed open, Lance solemnly spoke, "It takes one to know one, Keith."  
Keith turn stared at the flirtatious exuberant disposition. "I've got no idea what you're talking about," Keith responded stiffly.  
Lance shot back a taunting glare, but with a icy intent that was not present in their rivalry competitions.  
Keith felt his cold exterior chip slightly, "It was from training nothing more," he said with more conviction than he was actually letting on.  
"Bull. Shit," Lance articulated. Keith's resolve caught off-guard by the unusual seriousness from Lance, broke the eye contact momentarily glancing away. That's all Lance needed and strode over to the red paladin. The raven haired boy flinching as Lance gently held his forearm. His expression softened as he met Keith's gaze.  
"I know this wasn't the doing of a bot or sparring. I won't tell anyone, but please tell someone." The Cuban boy gave him a empathic expression and continued, "We're all here for you, Keith. Whenever or if ever you feel like opening up we'll be there for you." Keith mind whispered in his ears that it was all lies and b.s., but the other part of his brain started to give in to comfort he's never been given for long, before it was taken away. A third of him wanted to push him away, another paralysed in fear, and the last third was so very tired of fighting and wanted to give into warmth safety and love. He felt the pinprickles of tears and he gave into Lance's comforting embrace. They stood there, Keith racking with sobs and unbridaled emotions coming to surface as Lance assured him that everything was okay and he was okay. They slowly settled on the floor. Lance rocked them slightly as Keith curled up against Lance. Keith sobs turned into sniffles as Lance swiped his tears off his face with a lopsided smile. "Oh how the turned tables."  
Keith lightly hit his chest and snorted a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess they have." When the laughter had died down.  
"You're still going to need to talk about this with someone" Keith holds his breath, "but for tonight we just going to get you cleaned up and go to bed, okay?" Lance gently spoke as he rubbed soft circle into Keith's back. Keith nodded into Lance's shoulder and a mutter a muffled thanks. By the time Lance got him tucked under the covers Keith was out cold. Lance stopped at the doorway and looked back at the black mop of hair poking out from under his blankets and with a wistful smile, "Goodnight, Mullet."


End file.
